Claroscuro
by Peace Ctrl
Summary: La próxima vez que nos volvamos a ver, alguien va a terminar muerto..." Drabble. Sasusaku.


**

* * *

Claroscuro**_  
By Peace Ctrl

* * *

_

_No importaba realmente cuánto intentase convencerse de lo contrario._

La luna creciente estaba en lo alto del cielo, aunque era casi invisible debido a la sombra de los árboles. El cielo estaba pintado de un color rojizo, un enorme sol apenas distinguible entre el bosque, un crepúsculo en todo su esplendor. Y frente a ella, el hombre que había estado buscando durante ya cuatro años. En todo eso había terminado su simple misión rango C.

De pie, a unos cortos -y a la vez tan largos- tres metros de ella. Le dolía saberlo, pero su instinto le decía que era terriblemente peligroso. Sabía que ese hombre, que le había salvado la vida tantas veces, ahora no tendría ningún tipo de problema en intentar matarla. De nuevo.

_Todo había cambiado tanto._

Se mordió el labio, pensando en lo duro de la ironía. Había pasado cuatro años añorando, deseando con todas sus fuerzas ese momento. Y ahora que había llegado -de sorpresa, sin aviso-; no sabía bien qué debería de hacer.

-Sasuke-kun...

Un susurro.

Miró atontada su uniforme. Las nubes rojas. Como kunoichi de Konoha, su obligación era luchar contra cualquier persona que usase aquella capa. Aunque tuviese que morir en el intento. Pero sabía que ella no podría hacerlo.

Él la miró despectivamente de arriba abajo, mientras su corazón volvía a partirse dentro de su pecho. Quiso avanzar un paso, pero la detuvo el sonido de su mano posarse sobre el mango de su espada. Ensanchó sus orbes verdes, negándose a creer la situación.

-Sasuke-kun... -dijo más alto-.

-Sakura.

Se detuvo en seco de nuevo, cuando oyó el sonido de su voz. Grave como siempre, fría y dura, tal y como la recordaba. Su rostro continuaba inexpresivo.

-¿Formas parte de Akatsuki? -preguntó directamente-.

Sólo silencio. Y esa respuesta fue suficiente.

-Quieren matar a Naruto, Sasuke-kun. ¿Quieres ayudarlos?

Levantó la vista para observar su respuesta, aunque no hubo ninguna. Apretó el agarre sobre su espada y entrecerró los ojos, aunque continuaba sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

-No entiendo, Sasuke-kun. No entiendo.

-No pretendo que lo hagas.

Fingió una sonrisa lo más que pudo, y esta vez Sasuke frunció el ceño. Seguía siendo igual de débil, se suponía que ya debería de estar atacándolo. Si alguien más estuviese allí, podrían catalogarla como traidora.

-Por supuesto -dijo desilusionada-. Por supuesto. ¿Quieres volver conmigo, Sasuke-kun?

Su ceño fruncido se relajó y la escudriñó con la mirada, sin saber qué estaba tramando. Sakura asintió frenéticamente ante su silencio.

-Naruto no deja de pensar en tí -continuó, aprovechando que estaba callado y quieto-. Y yo tampoco. Hemos entrenado muy duro, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia unos pájaros que volaron de repente, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero eso no es importante para tí, ¿verdad? Sasuke-kun, por favor. Por favor, regresa.

Estuvo a punto de flaquear cuando vio su rostro. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla silenciosamente, sin siquiera afectar su tono de voz. Hacía mucho que no la veía llorar.

-Sakura, no entiendes.

-Tienes razón, Sasuke-kun. No entiendo. Y no pretendes que lo haga. Y... Debes de estar rogando porque te deje en paz, ¿verdad?

El que calla otorga, le había enseñado Tsunade. Y tomó su silencio como un sí. Poniendo una mano en su pecho, se mordió el labio.

-Podrías ser tan feliz en Konoha... Pero no podemos hacer nada si tú no quieres, Sasuke-kun.

Desviando por primera vez sus ojos verdes de él, miró hacia el sol poniéndose. Frunció el ceño.

-Estoy decepcionada de tí, Sasuke-kun -dijo mirando a las nubes rojas-. Sé que Naruto no lo hará... Y que estará molesto conmigo. Pero no me importa, Sasuke-kun. Me rindo.

Sasuke levantó una ceja.

-La próxima vez que nos volvamos a ver, alguien va a terminar muerto.

_Ella siempre sería luz. Y él siempre sería oscuridad.

* * *

_

**A**uthor's **N**ote: Un drabble que escribí hace bastante. Un asco, pero no quería dejarlo ahí nomás en la computadora. La onda es compartir escritos, ¿no? Sé que deja bastante que desear, pero espero que les haya gustado un poquitiiiito.

Peace.


End file.
